The present invention relates to the field of light beam scanners.
There is a need for a large beam scanner for producing rapid and precise scanning of a light beam over a given field of view, with small motions of the optical components. Large motions of optical components used to steer the beam require high rates of acceleration for rapid positioning. Such rates of acceleration require larger, more costly actuators, consuming large amounts of power. Furthermore, high acceleration rates induce greater stress in the components, which could adversely affect component reliability and good optical quality.